


Galaxies Ignite

by monsterslut13



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, F/M, Ghouls, Hellsing Post-Canon, Hellsing Ultimate OVA, Hellsing Ultimate Spoilers, I will add tags as i remember them, Oral Sex, Possessive Sex, Possessive Vampire, Rough Sex, Some dub-con, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterslut13/pseuds/monsterslut13
Summary: You are the newest addition to the Hellsing Organisation. After being discovered living in hiding for years, Sir Integra managed to convince you to join her little band of monster hunters and surprisingly you fit right in. You're used to being persecuted and hated for what you are but everyone seems so weirdly welcoming.Well almost everyone.You haven't met Alucard yet and you're not sure you want to. When you do meet Integra's pet monster, things don't exactly go according to plan.You've always been a student of chaos and now it's going to consume you.
Relationships: Alucard (Hellsing)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When Hellsing literally consumes your every waking thought at this present time, what do you do? Why you write a reader insert fic dedicated to the one and only vampire daddy {sorry Castlevania Alucard but Hellsing Alucard is the only one for me}. 
> 
> It will be told in three parts and I can say that I have not written male/female sex in at least two or three years so it's certainly going to be an interesting ride for us all.
> 
> I do not own Hellsing.

The last couple of days has been a whirlwind of epic proportions. Just over a week ago you were making tea in your little house buried deep within the English countryside, now you find yourself sitting on a bed in a room bigger than your tiny cottage. If it wasn’t for that small contingent of ghouls and their vampire master you’d still be there, unfortunately they stumbled upon your home and were swiftly followed by several agents from the Hellsing Organisation. You killed yourself a couple of vampires and in return you get a nice cozy bed in a huge creepy mansion. Way to trade up your place in the world.

Gingerly you rub your eyes, climbing out of bed and almost getting tangled up in the sheets, tripping yourself over in the process. Your body hits the ground with a thud followed by the sound of your groan echoing through the room. “Well that didn’t go according to plan.” The bed was one of the more comfortable ones you’ve ever slept in during the years you’ve been alive on the planet. Using it to pick yourself back up, you kick the sheets back onto the bed with extreme prejudice, you’ve a mission to go on and that mission only ended when you had a cup of coffee in one hand and a breakfast bagel in the other. There better be coffee when you find that damn kitchen or you’re going to curse the lot of them. 

When you open the door you find yourself staring down an elderly gentleman who appears to be getting ready to knock on the door. In his hands he’s holding a silver tray with a fresh pot of coffee, a covered plate of food and a newspaper.  _ God, everyone is so damn British it hurts _ , you think to yourself. “Good morning miss,” the butler bows. His name is Walter, you remember him from your arrival yesterday and the time he came to your little cottage with his boss. “I’ve brought you breakfast and the newspaper. Would you care for something to eat?” 

You’ve never been the biggest morning person when it comes to food first thing in the morning, but you’ll take the coffee. “Coffee,” you murmur under your breath. “Give me coffee Walter or I’ll curse you all. Some shit like that.” You step aside to let him in, closing the door behind him. “You’ve this uncanny knack in knowing when I need something. Although one of these days I need to know where the kitchen is in case I get hungry in the middle of the night.” You trail after him, accepting the coffee with a silent nod of thanks and you proceed to drain it as if the water was scolding from being freshly brewed. The beans are good, the kind of beans that are afforded to the rich and those with influence. 

Only the very best for Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. 

To his credit, Walter watches you consume the coffee without an ounce of judgement and takes the cup to pour you a second one, which you sip at a slower rate this time. “Your potential raid on the stocks in the kitchen shall have to wait another day, Sir Integra wishes for you to come to her office when you’re finished your breakfast, Alucard has found his way back to the mansion after his brief time away but there has been another nest of ghouls found hidden away in Gloucestershire. She will explain the rest of the mission when you arrive.” 

Your interest is piqued. At this point you’ve only had the pleasure of meeting Seras and some of the other soldiers who live in the mansion as well as Sir Integra herself. You haven’t met Alucard yet and with all your dealings with the supernatural, you’ve heard his name whispered on the same notes as the Boogeyman and the Devil. He just might be a bit of both and you find yourself wondering what it’d be like to meet the monster that is called Integra’s Pet Vampire. “Alright, we can go now,” you tell him. 

“After breakfast,” Walter replies. He takes the cover off the food and presents you a full English breakfast, “eat something miss, you may be an immortal but your body is still as human as mine, you never ate all of your food last night.” 

Leaving you to your devices, Walter steps away and you dig into your food, not particularly caring about English manners or whatever they called it. Breakfast isn’t your favorite meal of the day but the fact that you picked at dinner last night. He only comes back when your meal is complete and the second cup of coffee is gone, in his hands Walter holds a uniform, unlike the yellow one that Seras was wearing, yours is black with silver and you’re not really sure why. “Walter?” you frown. 

“Have yourself a shower and I’ll be back by the time you are finished.” 

You wanted to ask about the difference in your uniforms but Walter breezes out of the room far too quickly for someone his age. Not wanting to dwell on it, you take your shower, careful to brush out your hair and pull it back so none of it’s in your face. It hasn’t been before but this is essentially your first day on the job and ghouls don’t really care what your hair looks like. 

True to his word, Walter does come back just as you’re exiting your room, his face bearing that all-knowing smirk you’re not sure you’re ready to deal with. “Miss, if you’ll come with me please, Sir Integra and Alucard are waiting.” 

It probably paid to be a vampire sometimes, not really having to eat or tend to your most basic of needs. Their need for blood is all that drives them and you find yourself wondering what drives a vampire such as Alucard to pledge itself to the Hellsing Family where he’d just as well turn around and slaughter them? The thought nestles itself in your head for a little while longer, at least until you find yourself at Sir Integra’s office and are let in by Walter after a knock on the door. 

“Sir Integra, I have her,” he bows, moving aside for you.

Not caring for the pomp and circumstance that you suddenly feel is on display, you wordlessly find yourself a seat in front of Integra’s desk, inviting yourself to sit down next to Seras who you give a small nod to. “I’m not bowing to you if that’s what you’re looking for,” you tell the younger woman. 

“I don’t expect it,” she shoots back. “I originally wanted you here to meet Alucard since yourself, Seras and he will be working together for a majority of your time here but introductions will have to wait for another day. Now I want to speak about the situation in Gloucestershire.”

Alucard, it seems, has a different agenda in mind. The moment you let your eyes travel the room to look for him, you find the vampire leaning against the wall with all of his attention right on you. It makes you want to run and hide like a disobedient child that just broke a cookie jar after being told to be careful. His eyes are a deep, piercing shade of red, pools of blood are what they look like and they are effortlessly drawing you in. 

_ Oh holy hell he’s gorgeous, _ is your first thought. And not in a way that most men are these days, if you hadn’t known his history as much as you knew your apothecary textbooks, you would have pegged him as a member of the aristocracy or at least royalty. The way he holds himself is regal, kingly even. His slanted chin and pointed nose coupled with that beautiful pale skin almost makes Alucard look as if he’s been painted into reality. 

He smirks as if he knows what you’re thinking and that’s when it hits you. He  _ does _ know exactly what you’re thinking and it makes you close your mind off quicker than you’d close the door. “So, this is the witch? Is Hellsing getting desperate?”

“Integra has you on a leash doesn’t she?” you shoot back before you could stop yourself. “Would you fetch a ball if I asked you?” You really, really can’t help yourself. His voice feels like liquid satin rolling over you, seeking out and consuming all that you are, but for one second you can’t help but be the sarcastic smartass that’s gotten you in trouble most of your life.

For a moment there you don’t know how Alucard’s going to react but he throws his head back and roars with laughter. “I think I like you, little witch,” he declared excitedly. “You can keep her!” 

“Gee, thanks for your consent,” you deadpan. “Go chase a squirrel up a tree or something.” That brain to mouth filter really needs some kind of work because holy shit you want to smack yourself silly. Maybe your mother was right, one of these days your mouth  _ is  _ going to get you into trouble. “I’m so happy you approve of me, can we get on with the mission?” 

_ Gorgeous, but fucking irritating _ , you think to yourself as Integra talks about the ghoul nest in Gloucestershire. “There is a small farm north east of Cheltenham that used to be a dairy farm, reconnaissance tells us that it’s become a ghoul nest. They’ve been coming out at night and raiding other farms in the area, as of the last attack there was one survivor, a little girl called Mary Addison. She wasn’t turned so there’s no need to worry about that, but she didn’t see what happened either since her mother was smart enough to hide her in the barn.”

“Smart thinking,” you nod. The smell of the animals would have been enough to hide the smell of her blood. 

“A true vampire would have noticed the scent, even mixed in with the animals,” Alucard stated. 

You roll your eyes, why are the gorgeous ones so irritatingly up themselves? Your fingers drum on the side of the chair, forming the rhythm of a song you can recall from your distant childhood. Integra speaks more about what you’re all expected to do in the name of God and for England as well as the crown before she dismisses you. You get up to leave but stop when Alucard catches your eye. “What?” you frown. 

“Can a witch like you even relate to God?” he asks. 

“What a stupid question,” you laugh, “especially coming from the King of Vampires. You’re either born with magic or you’re not. There’s no pact with the devil or selling your soul, no marrying the devil either, no dancing naked in the moonlight - unless you want to of course.” You won’t mention that in your younger years you most certainly did dance naked in the moonlight but not for magical purposes. “I’m afraid that being a witch is boring and comes from the blood,” you shrug. There’s more to it than that but it’s not like you’re willing to give your most intimate secrets to what is effectively an enemy of your kind. 

Alucard chuckled. “You never answered my question.” 

“For a reason, it was stupid. I go to church on Sundays,” you tell him. “Now, I believe we have a mission to attend to.” You walk through the door, chasing after Seras so you didn’t get lost. You really needed to get some kind of map drawn up of this place so you don’t risk getting lost, it’s a massive mansion after all and you’re pretty sure you could have fit your entire village in it from the small town you grew up in. 

The vampire follows after you and it feels as if his eyes are penetrating right into your very soul. The hairs on the back of your neck stand up and you find yourself feeling somewhat queasy as he prods at your mind. It’s invasive and rude but as you push on it’s almost like you don’t have the power to stop him at all. He was putting on a show back there and allowed you to block him out but now he doesn’t seem to give too much of a shit what he gleams from your mind. 

In the far recesses of your mind you can hear a dark, sinister laughter, you know the claws you feel on your neck are real right until you turn around to find Alucard gone. The only sign of his presence happened to be a fading eye right on the floor and it is  _ staring _ at you as though it sees you as a mystery to be solved. The eye blinks and it disappears like it was never there. You shake your head, trying to dispel yourself from a waking dream as you give chase to Seras, the fledgling vampire is waiting for you and regardless of your years compared to hers, you are the rookie in this organisation. 

Although if any of the soldiers decide to point that out you’re going to have to turn them into frogs for shits and giggles. 

You step out into the light, using your hand to cover your face as the sunshine beams down on you. You were about to ask where Seras was but the fledgling waves at you from inside a nearby helicopter. “Doesn’t sunlight burn you?” you ask her. 

She giggles rather nervously as you climb in to sit beside her. “I-I haven’t-”

“You haven’t completed the transformation yet, have you?” you question, earning a shake of the head. It’s not your place to ask or pry into why Seras hadn’t completed her transformation yet. So, gingerly you sit back in your seat, ignoring the fact that it’s hard as fuck and not comfortable to sit in. You glance back at the mansion and narrow your eyes, you can see Alucard looking out the window and it feels like his eyes are focused completely on you. 

Maybe, just maybe, you might be in more trouble than you think. 

But that’s okay because you like trouble and most of the time, trouble likes you back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You return from Cheltenham a little worse for wear but otherwise unharmed. Tired and ready to sleep for a week, you find the count might have other things in mind for his little witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooooooooo have part two. 
> 
> Literally been forever and a day since I wrote anything heterosexual so constructive criticism is welcome whilst I go run and hide. 
> 
> I do not own Hellsing

After your return from that farm in  Cheltenham Integra made you take a visit to the on-call doctor in order to get your wounds checked out. A ghoul managed to take a bite out of you when you were laying some spell traps, fortunately it was just your arm and only skin deep. Alucard dispatched the creature wordlessly and continued having his fun slaughtering the undead. The doctor cleaned your wounds and gave you cream for your bruises, along with a shot to prevent infection before he sent you on your way. 

Your aching feet carried you back to your room, you carried your boots in one hand and the other fell listlessly by your side. You didn't even notice when the carpet turned into stone and the artificial light was replaced by candlelight. At least not until a harsh breeze travelled through the dull corridor. "Wait...w-what?" you frown, stopped dead in your tracks. Your eyes scan the space in front of you and behind you, widening when you realize that the light is the only thing around you and everything else is darkness. 

_ All the light has gone… _

_ Except the light next to me. _

How far underneath the mansion had you gotten? You were in the under levels, that's for sure, but at this point you don't even know if you've gone down a flight of stairs, or two, or twelve. There's a thick lump in your throat almost preventing you from breathing. As you try to think how the heck you got here, your pulse quickens and their hair on the back of your neck stands up. The overwhelming urge to run sweeps over you and you suddenly understand how prey feels when it's been hunted. 

"Hello?" you frown. "Alucard? Seras?" Your voice echoes shakily off the walls and barrels back on you, surrounding you much in the same way the fog laps at your ankles.  _ Hang on, there wasn’t fog there a moment ago _ . You reach out for the wall just so you could manage to put your boots back on, now with both hands free, silver lights burst out of your palm, surrounding you and giving you enough light so you can see more ground. “Jesus Christ if this is some kind of prank I’m gonna fucking stake me a vampire,” you growl under your breath, moving forward. 

Th e re’s something pulling at the back of your mind, whatever it is seems to be plucking out threads as if it were a carpet. It’s harmless, or at least you think it is right up until you find yourself standing in front of a heavy iron door. Something or someone has led you here and you know exactly who that someone is.  _ Cursed vampire _ , you mutter silently. “Alucard, I’m not playing your game. If you wanted to invite me down or ask me a question you could do it like a normal person instead of playing games with my mind.” 

It’s not games with your mind that you want him to play. When Alucard arrived at the recon station after the sun had well and truly set, the first thing you noticed were his fingers. Even wrapped in those stainless white gloves they were long and slender, you found your mind wandering what they’d feel like between your legs.  _ Touching, stroking, winding you up and making you come undone over and over again until you screamed yourself hoarse.  _

The look Alucard shot your way coupled with his silky smirk and his nose gave an ever so subtle twitch. Clearly the vampire was taking in your scent and he couldn’t have been happier. He had to have been blind if he wasn’t aware of how fucking gorgeous he was but you had a feeling that looks wasn’t something that Alucard looked for when he was seeing a person. No, his gaze went deeper than that, right into your very soul. 

_ Are you lost, little witch? _

The voice vibrates through your very bones, shaking you to the core, a dangerous thrill follows quickly and the shiver comes a close third. “No,” you answer, sounding more brave than you felt. “You know damn well that you’re playing some kind of twisted game with me. I’m disgusting, I need a shower and I stink of blood, and all that before I crawl in bed and sleep for a week. If you want to GPS me back to my room I’d be eternally grateful.” 

_ Would you now? And here I was thinking you’d want to find out about how my fingers felt between your wicked thighs. _

You squeak, the blush spreads across your face and you wish that the ground would swallow you up entirely so you didn’t have to deal with your traitorous horny thoughts. “Look, I could say the same for Seras but I swear if I even looked her way Pip would be thinking about how many pieces he could cut my body into.” 

When you open your mouth to speak again everything clouds over and the fog that was lapping at your ankles earlier consumes you, turning everything grey. You could almost say you were trapped in a blizzard with heavy limbs and your mind clouding over until suddenly you weren’t. Your body hits something soft and it takes a moment or two to realize that you’re sprawled out on a bed softer than anything you’ve ever felt before. A squeal escapes your mouth and you instantly try to sit up, at least to close your legs but something holds you to the bed. “Alucard, this isn’t funny!” you scold angrily. 

Gloved fingers caress the inside of your leg and laughter rings throughout the room, the fog lifting to reveal the chamber you’re currently in. “I agree, this isn’t funny, little witch, but it is something of a treat isn’t it?” he hums. His fingers are tracing the veins in your leg, traveling upwards to the bottom of the uniforms skirt but going no further. “You smell divine, fragrant honey harvested by bees from the finest flowers.” 

You want to argue but it seems your mind has lost the ability to form a single deterrent or an order, even the magic that dances so freely at your fingertips has fizzled out and died. Those slender digits that trailed up your legs are replaced by velvet lips, you squawk out something that resembles a name and you instantly jam your mouth shut when you feel his fangs. Prickling heat pools in the pit of your stomach, a low whine escapes you right as his tongue drags itself over your skin. “Oh god!” you gasp, hands grasping at the sheets. 

“Hush little witch,” Alucard scolds. “God has nothing to do with this.” He leaves your legs and leans over you, his body completely covering yours, that damn red overcoat still hanging effortlessly over his shoulders. Reflected in his orange tinted sunglasses you can see yourself lying a little disheveled and tired from the night’s events. “Humans are pitiful creatures, fighting against each other and destroying each other over the smallest things, but they always have a tendency to play with fire. Are you playing with fire little witch?”

You shake your head. “You’re not fire Alucard,” you tell him confidently. He’s not fire, Alucard is pure chaos and that should be enough to deter you but it’s clearly not. “And I’m not human.” 

He chuckles. “You certainly are not.” Alucard leans in and drags his nose over your pulse, pausing and nuzzling in so he can breath in your scent. “In all my years Intagra’s never bought me anything interesting to play with, but you my dear are very,  _ very _ interesting.” His teeth nip at your neck again, making you moan out. A pleased hum sits in the back of Aluard’s throat, “listen to the music you make little witch. I’m of a mind to keep you.”

Alucard pushes a knee between your thighs, brushing against your center harshly drawing a cry from you. “A-Alucard...w-what do you want?” you manage to ask him, pushing passed the growing haze in your mind. 

“Heavenly bliss.” It rolls off his tongue, a threat and a promise all in the same two words. His fingers brush against your bottom lip, trailing down until his hand is wrapped around your throat, giving it the gentlest of squeezes. “Ecstasy. Pleasure beyond anything you’ve ever imagined before, my little witch. You’re going to give me everything.”

Your lips tingle where he touched you, fingers twitch with the need to touch where he’d just been but you were still held against the bed by whatever invisible forces Alucard commanded. “E-everything?” you state, repeating his words. 

“Everything.” 

Your nipples ache, the friction as they rub against the fabric of your bra are driving you crazy. Liquid fire races through your veins adding to the heat already pooled in your belly, Alucard’s rubbing his knee against your panties and you know your juices are soaked through by now. “You arrogant bastard,” you hiss, groaning when he pushes just that little harder against you. 

“Eloquent, aren’t you my dear?” he smirks. “You give me everything and in return I give you exactly what you desire. You crave the danger of a coupling such as this, you  _ want _ to be touched, have your life in my hands knowing that I could kill you within an instant. The idea only makes you wetter, arouses you more. I can smell it.” 

The idea that Alucard could snap your neck is hot as fuck, shamelessly you don’t care that he knows the danger turns you on. “So what?” you ask. “What’s that mean?” 

He laughs at you. “It means that once I’ve tasted the rapture that you offer me, you’ll be mine for eternity, little witch. But I’m not entirely a monster, if you say no, I’ll let you leave.”

As if you really plan on saying no. 

“Excellent choice little witch.”

“I have a name,” you tell him. The pressure holding you down instantly vanishes and you’re able to move. Well...at least you would be able to if Alucard wasn’t completely covering you with his body. His hand envelopes your wrists and holds them above your head as he removes his glove with his teeth making that probably one of the top five hottest things that you’ve ever seen in your life. Alucard throws the item aside, moving his hand down your body and between your thighs, the sound of ripping fabric meets your ears and suddenly there’s a not entirely unwelcome draft. “Oh fuck…” you mewl when a slender digit strokes your pussy. 

“Such a vulgar tongue,” Alucard drawls, sounding almost like he was bored and scolding a child for saying a naughty word. 

Your hips jerk and your thighs seem to quiver against him almost as if they were trying to close on their own accord. 

“Already so wet for me.”

You squirm at his touch, trying to push against him for something more than a lazy stroke but already you feel like your mind’s going to explode. You’re desperate and so needy but you don’t care that you’re whining and begging. “Please. Please Alucard.” 

His lazy smirk was something out of character for what you knew of him, Alucard was anything but lazy. "I've half a mind to make you beg me more little witch, but we have far more pressing matters to attend to." The vampire king pushes his finger inside of you followed by a sharp cry from your own lips. "Music to my ears my dear." 

You find yourself realing, back arching off the bed as a wicked smile looks down at you. The finger wriggling inside you strokes your walls drawing a heaving mewling sound from your mouth. You manage to wrestle a hand free to reach down and grip his wrist, eager enough to try and draw him closer, pull him deeper. Desperate for more, head clouded and heavy, you clench around him, trying to stop him from overwhelming your senses. His name is trapped in the back of your throat when he impales you with a second finger. 

Tightening your grip around his wrist, your hips act on their own, bucking against him. "F-fuck," you choke. Your mind is wandering, wanting and humming, there's something else there hidden and boiling your blood. "Alucard. Fuck. Please!" you beg. 

"Please?" he smirks.  _ Please? What do you want, my little witch? _

His voice echoes smoothly in your mind and you find yourself staring into deep red eyes, bottomless wells dragging you into their hidden depths.  _ Wait...when did he take his glasses off? _ Alucards drags his fingers from your dripping folds, dragging them up to tease your throbbing clit. It feels like heaven even though you know your dancing with the devil. "Speak or I'll leave you lying here, wanting and needing." 

"Alucard!" you groan. "Hell, just...fuck me or something!" Your body is thrumming, the tension’s wound up in your gut, hot, heavy and liquid, ready to explode outward. 

Alucard clicked his tongue and he shook his head. "Not today little witch." 

You could almost be disappointed and want to voice it before he leans between your legs, a thick, wet tongue dragging across your slit. You almost don't recognise the haggard shout that comes from you but it's certainly your voice. His tongue works its way between your folds, lapping up your juices like a starved man. Your hands thread through his hair, eager and desperate to have something to hold onto in case you floated away. 

Alucard’s ministrations are articulate and deliberate, each lick of the tongue winds you further and further up until he moves upwards. With his attention now on your swollen clit all the resolve you had snaps and you scream as the orgasm hits you almost painfully hard. It swarms you and consumes you, dragging you to the edge of the universe and back again, dropping you hard. You sink back into the warmth of the bed breathing heavily, chest rising and falling in ragged bursts. 

"Such a beautiful little witch," Alucard tisked. He licks his lips, humming happily as he tastes you, making you blush deeply. "And you taste divine."

Your breath catches in your throat and when Alucard goes to move away, you reach out, taking his hand in yours and refusing to let him go. "Where are you going?" 

He must find something amusing about the question judging by the expression on his face. "You're done." 

You shake your head. "No." Silently you turn your head, offering the vampire your neck. You know that there's currency in blood and that offered is worth far more than blood taken. 

Alucard stares down at you, he looks a little confused for someone like him and confusion clearly doesn’t sit well on his face. He looked something akin to a puppy not sure whether or not it should piss on the carpet or the newspaper. "You're offering me your blood? A witch who knows full well how the currency of life works. I thought your kind was supposed to know better." 

Your mouth sits in a thin line, "alright, don't take my blood." You pull your uniform down as best you can, trying to ignore the slick wetness between your thighs as dignified you could. This wasn't a game, nothing like  _ that _ was a game at all. "You're still an arrogant bastard Alucard."  _ The walk of shame back to your room is going to be interesting. _

"And you're a foolish little witch," he purred. Alucard’s hand pushes down on your chest, punning you back on the bed, his other hand grasping your chin tight enough to turn your head. He runs his nose along your neck, drawing in your scent, “I wonder if you taste as good as you smell.” 

And that’s all the warning you get as he sinks his fangs into your neck, his body trapping you against the bed. There’s a sharp stab of pain but but quickly melts away, replaced by bliss unlike anything you’ve ever felt before, then…

...nothing…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find my ass on Discord or Twitter if you wanna 
> 
> Twitter - Quizzy1313  
> Discord - Tasha 6694


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes in funny ways, you try to carry on but memories of the vampire you fell in love with haunt you. 
> 
> You have questions, he has answers, but of course, like all things Alucard does, nothing makes sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied when I said three parts! 
> 
> I'm so sorry guys, chapter three was turning out to be too long for my tastes so I split it into two parts. There's no sex in this one, just a bunch of Hellsing Ultimate episode ten spoilers which I will update the tags about, sex is next part and I am currently working on that. It should either be up tonight or tomorrow since it's about half way done anyway!
> 
> I do not own Hellsing.

Everything changed after Millennium’s attack on London. 

The normal that you’d gotten used to was a thing of the past, the people that you’d fought and bled with faded away into obscure memory along with any legacy they might have held. Heroes they were but their names would be forever buried in the annals of history, a footnote at the end of a chapter about a grizzly siege that almost destroyed England. Pip was dead, a familiar forever together with Seras the way they should have been in life. Most of the Wild Geese were dead, only three of them remained choosing to keep fighting with Hellsing and hunt the undead. 

Alucard was gone. 

You weren’t there when it happened, you were almost buried in the remains of a building that had been crashed into by a blimp whilst trying to save the people inside. By the time you woke up and found yourself in what remained of the Hellsing Mansion, Seras only had sad news as Integra looked on with her trademark expression of boredom. Like it was all a game to her. Both of them knew about the arrangement you had with Alucard, you can’t say that Integra was happy about it but you operated under the theory that it was none of her business what the two of you did in your private time. Neither of them knew that you were in love with him, that secret went to the grave in the same way Walter did and you preferred it stay that way. 

Rebuilding Hellsing and London was a monumental task, one that you knew would take decades. You chose only to stick around for as long as it took to rebuild the organisation of vampire hunters, disappearing into the night the very day the memorial plaque was placed in the gardens outside the mansion. There was nothing holding you back, you honoured your contract, you nearly died for people that wouldn’t lift a finger to die for you and you chose to travel the world. You told yourself you always wanted to but you never did, preferring to stay in the cottage you called home, never straying from the barriers that protected it and you. 

You went to Moscow and Paris, Rio and Cairo, you travelled and learned, absorbing yourself in the local culture and learning all you could about the myths and lore that came from each place. Learning about the different ways in which magic operated around the world not only opened your eyes but helped in expanding your own powers. You liked travelling, making new friends and learning new tricks of the trade all the while trying to bury the memory of a vampire that you foolishly fell in love with. 

Alucard was water, patient, unyielding and he knew how to get places that seemed impossible; like your heart. He was pure chaos who did things his own way, he danced across the fabric of the world marking all by his sheer presence alone. Busying yourself with the other curiosities in the world was your way of pushing back the memory of the king who left you behind. It was stupidly foolish for a witch to fall in love with a vampire but what’s done was done and you only cried about it in the privacy of your bedroom. 

After thirty long years and the avoidance of all things England and Hellsing, you found yourself standing in Heathrow Airport after a phone call from Sir Penwood asking for you to return home. There was a vampire nest in London that was proving to be a little too hard for Seras to take care of on her own. Honestly, a fully fledged vampire with her own familiar and she was having trouble eradicating a single nest. In the years you’ve been away it sounded like Seras hadn’t changed at all and you were thankful for that. It’s wishful thinking to say that you haven’t changed but you know you have. 

A sigh escapes your mouth and you take a look at your phone, someone’s supposed to be picking you up but so far you can’t see anyone hovering around. Witchcraft aside modern technology is a marvelous thing, you have an entire computer in the size and shape of a small diary. Simply marvelous really. You open up the email sent to you by Sir Penwood and flick through looking for something akin to a time that this driver was supposed to pick you up. There’s the option that you could always go back to Sydney but the twenty-four hour flight wasn’t worth it when you were bone tired. 

It’s only when you retrieve your suitcase from the baggage claim that you notice an antsy young man with a sign in his hands with your name on it. He looks like he could age fifty years if you approached him from the wrong direction. You hold your hand up to catch his attention and he visibly relaxes. He’s still twitchy and nervous about something but he politely takes your bags and leads you outside where there’s a town car waiting. 

Integra doesn’t waste when it comes to money and elegantly flaunting it. 

The mansion hasn’t changed, it’s the first thing you realize when you see the building looming large and ahead of you. You didn’t focus much on the drive through London, there was no point in keeping track of the city when you didn’t intend to stay around. The nomad life is all well and good when you have no place to call home. 

An older maid and a young butler stand at the entrance into the manor. Both of them look about as equally as nervous as the driver did and for the first time since you’ve arrived you find yourself wondering what the hell is going on. A tiny part of you wonders if maybe Integra has set a trap for you but it’s not like you’re defenceless. 

“This is all very cloak and dagger Integra,” you grumble angrily 

The woman in question is sitting behind her elegant and expensive desk, she’s smoking a cigar and all she does is nod to dismiss the woman who brought you up to her office. “You’re a hard woman to track down, witch.”

You shrug, “it’s not like I was hiding.” You look back momentarily wondering where your bags have been taken but there are obviously more pressing matters to attend to. “Whatever it is Integra you’ve got a week, I’m due in Cairo next week to help relocate a cursed sarcophagus and I’m not in the mood to play these kinds of games anymore.” 

_But these are the best kinds of games to play, little witch._

The voice echoes through your body sending chills into your very bones and ensnaring your soul like it did all those years ago. You freeze, every muscle seizing up and refusing to move except your head...that voice, it’s not possible. Thirty years he’s been gone, disappeared to fight every part of himself thanks to Millennium and Schrodinger. This has got to be a joke...some kind of sick joke to pull out your vulnerabilities. Maybe Integra decided that a witch shouldn’t be allowed to live as free as you have these past decades. 

“Alucard?” Your voice trembles, it gives away every little bit of emotions you’ve pushed down since you got over the fact he was never coming back. For a moment you hate yourself for falling in love with the King of Vampires. 

The hand on your shoulder makes you jump, whatever spell your body was trapped in dispersed completely to allow you freedom of movement. Your body whips around and now you find yourself standing face to face with the sharp chinned, royal bastard who calls himself Alucard. You don’t know whether to slap him or hug him so you just settle on slapping him. 

Liquid silk in the form of laughter rolls around the room as Alucard looks at you through his reflective glasses. “You haven’t changed a bit, little witch-” You catch him completely off guard when you suddenly bury your face in his chest, hating the fact that the walls you built over the years are crumbling down at the appearance of his royal assholishness. “What’s this? You’re hugging me?”

“Shut up asshole,” you huff, sniffing in his jacket. Whatever, the guy can make clothes out of nothing, a few tears aren’t going to ruin his vampiric image. “Where the fuck did you go? I wake up and little miss protistant virgin over there tells me that you’re gone, Seras is all real vampire and two thirds of the city are dead. I swear to the goddess you better have a good-”

Alucard pushes you back, the vampire holding you at arms length as he listens to you babble. There’s a look on his face that you’ve never really seen before and all he does is simply smile. “I missed you too y/n.”

The fact that he uses your name makes you freeze mid sentence. You gape at him like a fish, mouth opening and closing in your eternal search for water, Alucard chuckles darkly and tilts your head up to kiss you. It’s the first time he’s ever done that during your time together and your mind goes completely blank. 

Like everything else he does to you, Alucard kisses as if he owns the very air you breathe. His tongue pokes at your lips and you immediately open your mouth, letting him in to explore. You can feel his fangs against your tongue and it sends sparks through your body with no destination in mind yet. You moan softly against him as the vampire pulls you flushed against his body. The shift in temperature is subtle at first but in an instant you find yourself lying on your back on a bed made from the finest fabrics money could ever buy. 

“Show off,” you mutter when you part. Alucard doesn’t need air but it’s obvious that you do now that you're panting heavily. “Seriously Alucard, where have you been?” You’re trying to push off the feeling of betrayal, of being left behind but when it boils right down to it, Alucard didn’t owe you anything. His hands pin your wrists to the bed stopping you from touching him, it’s like he anticipates you wanting to touch him. You wouldn’t put it passed him because that’s all Alucard seems to do, anticipate everything. 

Alucard doesn’t move as he stares down at you, there’s something different about his eyes but you can’t seem to pinpoint what it is. “You weren’t there when I absorbed the boy, Schrodinger, where were you?”

“Trapped in a building,” you answer. “A blimp crashed in it, I managed to shield myself but I was still trapped beneath the rubble. I ran out of air before I was found. So...that cat boy who was everywhere and nowhere, that’s what happened to you?” It makes sense, in a way, a power like that would be hard for even Alucard to comprehend with that many souls trapped inside him. Your fingers twitch and Alucard tightens his grip, his eyes having moved from your face to your neck. “Is that why you had Sir Penwood drag me back? You were hungry?” 

A rumbling laugh thunders in his chest. “The audacity to assume otherwise little witch. I did miss you even if you keep up this charade. You missed me, I know you did.” His smirk almost splits his face in half and he is so damn sure of himself. “Confess your sins little witch.” Alucard dips his head, you can feel his lips on your neck followed by a brush of fang, “or do I have to drag it out of you?”

“Drag away, vampire,” you hiss. The twenty-four hour flight has left you feeling a little gross and horrid from being stuck among all those people in a metal tube high up in the sky. “I need a shower, can you let me up so I can get humanities stink off of me?” 

Alucard hummed in the back of his throat and just when it seemed he wouldn’t let you up, the vampire sits back allowing you to get up. “I am not very good at this.” 

“Very good at what?” you question. You worm your way off the bed and almost get to your feet, Alucard wraps his arms around your waist, dragging you into his lap, “Alucard, let me up.”

“I won’t,” he hums in your ear. Alucard finds your neck again and inhales, something is very different about the creature. Was it the fact that he now only had one soul in his body? Was it something to do with the fact that you’d changed over the years he was away? Was it just time and circumstance? “I wasn’t lying when I told you I missed you. Stop lying to yourself y/n, tell me how you really feel.”

You swallow the thick lump in your throat and close your eyes, it’s not something you’ve been keen on talking about. “I missed you,” you whisper. “You left me behind and I hated you for it.”

“But?” The question echoes in your soul. 

“I fell in love with you and it was stupid of me.” They say whenever you confess something that it often feels like the world has been lifted off your shoulders however this doesn’t feel like that. It’s still just as crushing. “You’re the King of Vampires, you don’t do love.”

Alucard is silent, his grip on you stays tight which means there’s no way you’re moving. “There was a time where I knew what love was, you’re right when you say I don’t do love.” He nuzzles your neck softly, breathing in your scent as if it’s the only thing in the world that he wants above all else. “Do you remember when I said you smelled like fragrant honey harvested by bees from the finest flowers? It was a scent on my mind for the longest time. With each slaughter of the souls within me, I found my thoughts wandering back to you. The way you smelt, the way you felt beneath me when you came undone, the way you got a smile on your face when a spell worked like it should have.”

You blink, that’s the most emotion you’ve ever heard from the creature before and you’ve seen him neck deep in vampire corpses whilst laughing about human morality. “Alucard?”

“Falling in love doesn’t last long,” he explains. “It’s based on infatuation, lust or obsessing over the other person. Love is a thing that can fade. Have you fallen in love or are you in love?” 

What’s the difference? You frown and shake your head, “Alucard, this isn’t a joke. You’re back, I get it, that’s great but-” He angels your head with a harsh grip on your chin immediately covering your lips with his own. You’re confused, very confused but at the same time you feel very, very comfortable in the position you were in. “Alucard,” you whine, licking your lips, “I am in love with you. Happy?” 

“Very much so,” he smirks wickedly. Alucard’s hands travel to your thighs, long fingers slowly and gently dragging your skirt all the way so that it’s gathered around your waist, “you were mine all those years ago y/n, be mine once again.” 

As if you were capable of saying no, not when it comes to Alucard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions, drop me a comment or come find my ass on Discord. 
> 
> Peace


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dumb ass has been hanging around Star Wars Tik Tok all day whilst I've been eating pocky and hating Disney.
> 
> But anyway...I do not own Hellsing

From the moment you walked into that office the very first time you met, you knew, deep down, that this man, this monster, this king is someone you’ve always belonged to. “I’ve always been yours Alucard,” you tell him. “You’re a pompous ass vampire, but this witch will always be yours. Being in love is forever.” Maybe you’re not going to Cairo to help relocate that cursed sarcophagus after all.

_ We can go together _ , he hums in your mind, lips latching onto your neck. He doesn’t bite down but Alucard does suck a deep red mark into your neck, the vampire relishing in the sounds you’re making. A deep chuckle rumbles in his throat and his tongue swipes over the mark, “you still taste like honey.” That’s Alucard’s version of a warning, you’re used to that by now but never the feeling of his fangs sinking into your neck. A wrecked moan escapes you, you’re rubbing your thighs together to try and help with the heated feeling in your groin as Alucard drinks. 

He never takes more than he knows you can give, when his fangs retract you feel his tongue trace over the wound, sealing it up along with his erection pressing against the curve of your ass. 

“An unholy union of vampire and witch,” the king smirks, “we could rule the world together.” Alucard twists you both around, you find yourself lying on your back with your vampire seated perfectly between your thighs. “Like pieces of a puzzle,” he whispers in your ear. Most of the time it’s invasive but you love it when Alucard is in your mind at times like this. “What kind of creature could we create together?” 

You roll your eyes at his suggestion, “you’re a vampire, as if you’d ever be able to have children Alucard. I can think of it now, what does your mummy and daddy do? Well daddy is a vampire who slaughters ghouls and other vampires in droves and mummy is a witch.” You giggled at the idea of a tiny sized Alucard following the elder around, stopping when the vampire in question cocks an eyebrow. “Sorry.”

“You’re impossible,” he huffs. Sitting back, Alucard gingerly removes your panties, you watch as his own clothes simply just melt away with a pout on your own lips. Is it too much to ask for the King of Vampires to give you a strip show? Honestly. 

“That’s such a mortal desire y/n. Perhaps it is you who should give me this show you so much desire,” Alucard hums. He looms over you, long fingers resting on the fabric of the dress that covers you and wastes no time ripping it in two. 

“Hey!”

“You don’t need it.” Alucard makes the same short work over your bra, throwing it away with the torn fabric of your dress but his eyes catch on the new scars that mark your flesh. “Who dares to have touched you? Tell me who and I will eviscerate them.”

“You have been away for thirty years,” you point out. Your hand finds the newest scar on your hip followed by a deep sigh, “this one? Ghost of all things. Very pissed off, didn’t like people touching what belongs to him.”

Alucard grits his teeth, “I know the feeling.” The vampire presses between your thighs, you can feel his cock sliding against your pussy, the action making you hiss. “You belong to me and the world should know it.” 

Amen. 

“Well, you gonna talk or are you going to get to the marking portion of the demonstration?” You want him to take his time and map out every inch of your body as he did the first time you two ever had sex. Well the second time, your first time was against the wall with a dozen dead ghouls in the next room. 

“You’re a pertinent little girl,” he warns you. 

Alucard’s hand disappears between your legs, you push yourself up on your elbows, keen to watch his cock push between your wet thighs. Your arms tremble at the blunt pressure inside you, collapsing back on the bed, your body arches against Alucard’s, your breath caught in your throat as he buries himself to the hilt inside you. “Fuck, Alucard.”

He hums in amusement, giving you little time to adjust, Alucard withdraws, keeping just the tip of his cock inside you and leaving you whining at the loss. “I see the vulgar language hasn’t disappeared entirely.” And he rolls his hips, burying himself inside you once again, the stretch a welcome relief after years of living in a sexual desert. 

You wrap your arms around his shoulders, pulling him down to kiss him. He’s cold against your body, further proof of the fact that he’s a vampire, undead and soulless unlike you who carries the spark of magic inside you. “I missed you,” you whisper in his ear, lips trailing along his jawline as sharp as it was. “So much, you can’t believe how much,” you tell him. 

Alucard grunts against your neck, his lips leaving their own trail of red marks on your flesh. His grip on your hips is iron-tight, hard enough to leave bruises you know will be there the following morning. You feel his tongue tracing against your flesh, tiny pinpricks of fangs following suit. “I think I do,” he mutters. 

You want to argue that Alucard probably just misses you for your blood but Alucard angles your hips, hitting something inside you that makes you see stars. “A-A-fuck,” you hiss, wrapping your legs around his waist. You’ve missed this, you’ve missed the feeling of being full and his cool skin against your body, you’ve missed him in your heart and in your head whenever he’s around. 

“You sing little witch,” Alucard smirks. He pulls you closer, almost like the two of you are occupying the same space as one being. Alucard sets a brutal pace, like all things he does, he takes and takes but he does it with chaos in his wake and a smirk on his lips. 

The vampire rolls his hips, his hand travelling across your body towards your core. You know it’s coming but when Alucard pinches your clit between his fingers it makes you see angels in heaven. A low whine escapes you, you buck against the vampire as you tilt your head to the side. Alucard requires little more in the way of invitation, your body freezes completely when he bites down, fangs sinking into the same place he always bites. 

Your body trembles and you clench around him, the dual sensation shooting through you. As Alucard feeds from you, his fingers pinch your clit sending you tumbling over into the abyss. You scream out loudly, collapsing rigidly into the bed, head swimming. A bead of sweat rolls down your forehead and you almost white out there for a moment when Alucard comes undone inside you. “Alucard…” you groan, feeling his tongue dragging over the marks in your neck. 

“You’re tired,” Alucard hums in amusement. “Mortal bodies tire out so easily.” He lays beside you, dragging you into his arms to hold you tightly. Sometimes when you were with him and you had fallen asleep, you’d often wake to find him lying there with his head on your chest, finger tapping against your arm in the same rhythm as your heart. 

“Of course I’m tired,” you chuckle, “the flight from Sydney is at least twenty-four hours and I hate sleeping sitting up. And for the last time, Alucard I am not human. I’m a witch.” You let your head rest against his arm and curl up on your side, “I missed you Alucard…” you whisper again, losing count of how many times you’d said the words. 

“I missed you, little witch,” Alucard speaks. You hardly believe the words when they came out of his mouth beforehand but now with his arms wrapped around you in a protective manner, it strikes even harder. “I know you may think I’m playing games with you but all those years, all those souls, I had to find my way back but now it’s obvious that you were my guiding light to do just that.”

You arch an eyebrow, “your guiding light?” When the hell did he become such a poet? Alucard says a lot of things about a lot of things, some of them poetic and some of them frightening, none of them have been almost romantic. “Alucard, you asked me how I felt about you, well can you tell me how you feel about me or is that too much to ask of the Vampire King?”

Now Alucard is normally the silent type. When he talks he can certainly spin words together as if it were magic, when he is silent that’s usually when the proverbial shit is about to hit the fan. “What do you know about my history y/n?”

“Your obsession with Mina Harker?” you question, earning a nod. “Yeah I know about it, it’s legendary among my people. I also know about Millennium and what they did with Mina’s body when the Gestapo were involved with them.” You trace a circle over Alucard’s chest, planting an imaginary symbol on his skin without invoking the words that go behind the spell of protection. “Did you love Mina?”

“In my own way,” he responded. “I wouldn’t call it love in the traditional sense, how I feel about you is different from how I felt about Mina. Even in the darkest moments you stuck by me, you may not have known it but you did.” Alucard brushes your hair out of your eyes and in a moment of uncharacteristic behaviour, he kissed your forehead. “I said you guided me back. I may not love you like Mina because you’re not Mina Harker, you’re you.”

Your cheeks burn bright red and you bury your face in his chest, “Alucard.” 

All he does is chuckle, “hearing the blood rush through your body is the sweetest sound.” Alucard cups your neck gently and pressed a kiss to your lips, “but not as sweet as listening to you when you come undone.” 

“You smooth fucker,” you mutter under your breath. 

Alucard appears to want to say something in return but instead his eyes travel to the stairway into the chamber, he narrows them and immediately shadows begin to cover you both. “It’s common courtesy that one knocks on the door when they want to enter. What is it, police girl?” He sounds annoyed. 

There’s a sharp gulp from the stairs and through the shadowy smoke you can see Seras’s head sticking around the corner. “Um-ah-m-master, Sir I-Integra w-wanted to know if you were bringing y/n up any time soon? There is a v-vampire nest that needs taken care of.”

You sit up, eyebrow raised in question, “so there’s an actual nest of vampires and not Sir Penwood making up lies to get me back?”

“Y-yes ma’am,” Seras replies. “I-it’s in an old school house, there’s more than one and at least twenty or thirty ghouls!”

An exasperated sigh escapes you and you wriggle your way to the end of the bed only for Alucard to stop you. “It’s still daylight police girl, tell the master that we’ll be up after the sunsets. Now begone.”

“Master?”

Alucard narrows his eyes, a low growl building in the back of his throat. 

“Seras, please go,” you half order, half beg. You move backwards and cuddle into Alucard, enjoying the feeling of cool flesh against your body. “Better?” you ask him. 

“Much,” he hums. Alucard drags you back down into the bed, his fingers threading through the locks of your hair as if he’s patting a pet. “The cursed sarcophagus you’re traveling to Cairo for, are you required to go?” There’s almost the sound of worry lacing his voice, worry or annoyance, both of them were indistinguishable from the other. 

“Yes Alucard I have contracts to fulfill,” you explain. “Some of us had to continue on making a living whilst you were off battling your inner demons.”

Alucard outright laughs at the analogy. “Your impudent little witch. I ought to punish you for that.”

You giggle, “punish me? Oh please, your majesty, lay your divine hands upon my sinful, mortal flesh and teach me right from wrong.”

The way Alucard smirks at you is feral, it should frighten you but it doesn’t, instead it sends sparks down your spine and they ignite in the bottom of your tummy. “Oh, I intend to do just that, witch, that and so much more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been bawling my eyes out over tribute videos to Anakin and Ahsoka's master/padawan relationship and guess where my ass is going back to now?
> 
> That's right, tribute videos of Obi-Wan and Anakin's relationship. 
> 
> BYE!!!!!


End file.
